Enthauptungszauber
by Imperiatus
Summary: Okklumentikunterricht für Harry Potter. Sirius Black gegen Severus Snape. Was wäre, wenn dieser Streit in der Küche am Grimmauldplatz anders ausgegangen wäre? Albus Dumbledore muss eingreifen. OneShot.


_**!Warnung: Text enthält Half-Blood Prince Spoiler!**_

_Disclaimer:  
Harry Potter und seine Welt, so alternativ sie auch sein mag, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, Star Wars gehört George Lucas, das Guinnessbuch der Rekorde gehört mir nicht einmal ansatzsweise und die Rocky Mountains gehören nicht einmal zu meinem Kontinent. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und wollte eigentlich nur meine Zeit vertreiben, aber meine Beta-Leserin meint, ich soll diese Fanfiction unbedingt hochladen _;)

_Wie auch immer, ich wünsche euch jedenfalls viel Spaß beim Lesen ..._

* * *

**Enthauptungszauber**

* * *

_Parodie_

* * *

Vor langer, langer Zeit, in einem weit, weit entfernten Universum, so weit entfernt, dass es schon alternativ war, stritten sich zwei Zauberer, die sich nie ausstehen konnten, können und nie können werden um gewisse Okklu-dings-Stunden für den Jungen, der lebte ... 

„Nennst du mich etwa einen Feigling?" brüllte Sirius fuchsteufelswild, drohte seinem Kontrahenten fuchtelnd mit der Faust und wollte Harry beiseite schieben, doch Harry – im schicken, weißen Pyjama mit Werwolfdesign – rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Ja, ich denke schon", sagte Snape honigsüß und lächelte höhnisch, puderte dabei seine Nase weiß, damit er auch ja bleich wie sonst üblich aussah.

– „Harry – halt – dich – raus!" knurrte Sirius wie ein Hund und schob erst seine Haare aus der Stirn und dann den Jungen mit seiner freien Hand aus dem Weg, sodass dieser unsanft auf seinen fünf Buchstaben landete.

Die Küchentür ging auf und die ganze Familie Weasley mitsamt Hermine kam herein. Alle sahen sie glücklich aus, und Mr. Weasley, mit einem gestreiften Schlafanzug unter einem Regenmantel, ging stolz in ihrer Mitte.

„Wieder gesund!" rief er strahlend in die Küche hinein. „Vollkommen genesen!"

Er und die anderen Weasleys erstarrten auf der Schwelle und betrachteten mit riesigen Glubschaugen das Schauspiel vor ihnen, das ebenfalls mitten in der Handlung eingefroren schien, und Hermine ließ vor Schreck ihr neuestes Buch aus der Hand fallen („Guinnessbuch der Zauberrekorde"), welches lautstark zu Boden fiel und dabei eine Ratte, der ein Finger fehlte, erschlug.

Sirius und Snape, die sich wie Luke Skywalker und Darth Vader mit den Laserschwertern, äh, pardon, Zauberstäben bedrohten, blickten zur Tür, und Harry hockte reglos zwischen ihnen und streckte jedem eine Hand entgegen, um sie auseinander zu zwingen, versuchte nebenbei, nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und auf dem Hinterkopf zu landen, obwohl das vielleicht gar nicht verkehrt gewesen wäre. Immerhin sollen leichte Schläge auf denselben ja bekanntlich das Denkvermögen erhöhen.

„Beim Barte des Merlin", sagte Mr. Weasley und das Lächeln schwand aus seinem Gesicht, entrüstet stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften und schluchzte „was geht hier vor?"

– „Ähm ...", stotterte Harry und zuckte dümmlich lächelnd mit den Schultern, eine Aufgabe, die seinen ohnehin schon strapazierten Gleichgewichtssinn nun vollends überforderte und den Jungen zu Boden sausen ließ, „Zauberstäbevergleich?"

Glücklich über diese auf einem Silbertablett servierte, zugegebenermaßen wirklich doofe Ausrede setzte Sirius eine Unschuldsmiene auf und nickte stürmisch, und Snape verzog zwar verächtlich das Gesicht, spielte aber ebenfalls mit: „Ich wette, Black, dass du mit deinem mickrigen Neun-Zoll-Eichen-Zauberstab nicht einmal einen Enthauptungszauber fertig bringst!"

– „Tu ich doch, Schniefelus!" entgegnete Sirius und fuchtelte schnaubend mit dem Zauberstab in der Luft herum.

– „Tust du nicht!"

– „Tu ich doch!"

– „Tust du nicht!"

– „Ruhe!" unterbrach Hermine die beiden Streithähne im Kindergartenalter streng und blätterte durch ihr Buch, dessen Einband nun eine rote Ratte zierte, „Hier kann sich ja keiner auf die Rekorde der Unverzeihlichen konzentrieren!"

– „Die hält doch eh alle Voldemort ...", seufzte Harry tief auf und wandte sich wieder Luke und Darthy zu, die immer noch stritten, ob Harrys Pate nun einen Enthauptungszauber hinbrachte oder nicht.

– „Tust du nicht!"

– „Tu ich doch!"

– „Tust du nicht!"

– „Tu ich doch!"

– „ ... "

Sirius legte den Kopf schief, als Snape nichts mehr erwiderte, und blickte hilflos hinter sich in die Runde: „Wer von euch hat Schniefelus mit einem Schweigezauber belegt?"

– „Niemand!" knurrte der Tränkemeister und verschränkte grimmig lächelnd die Arme vor der Brust, „Beweis es! Ich will deinen Enthauptungszauber sehen, also los!"

Nach einem flüchtigen Blickwechsel mit Harry zuckte Sirius mit den Schultern und streckte den Zauberstab zur Seite: „_Ingulus!_"

Ein lauter Aufschrei ließ sämtliche Anwesenden herumfahren – Ron fiel vor Schreck der Zauberstab aus der Hand und Hermine ließ wieder ihr Buch fallen, sodass sich die Rattenreste nun gleichmäßiger verteilten – und sie sahen gerade noch, wie Snapes Kopf auf dem Tisch landete, während der Rest des Hogwartslehrers auf den Boden klatschte.

„Oops", machte Sirius und zuckte mit den Achseln, während die anderen noch ungläubig auf den blassen Kopf mit den fettigen, schwarzen Haaren und die sich rasch ausbreitende, blutrote Blutlache auf dem Holzboden starrten, „Besser hätte ich das nicht einmal gekonnt, wenn ich gezielt hätte!"

– „SIRIUS!" kreischte Harry quietschend auf und blickte seinen Paten mit großen Hundeaugen an. Bevor er jedoch sagen konnte _Gut gemacht!_, hatten Hermine und Ron Sirius auch schon je bei einem Arm gepackt und versuchten, ihn vom Tatort zu schleifen.

„Dumbledore wird darüber sicher nicht erfreut sein, ihr wisst doch, was für einen Narren er an seinem Lieblings-Zaubertränke-Lehrer mit den fettigen, schwarzen Haaren und dem erstklassigen Zynismus gefressen hat!"

– „Der arme, arme, saubere Boden!" kreischte nun auch Mrs. Weasley jammernd los und stürzte Hals über Kopf aus dem Raum, um Besen und Eimer zu holen, „Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie schwer Blutflecken zu säubern sind? Die sind noch hartnäckiger als Rotwein!"

Währenddessen hatte Harry Snapes Kopf hochgehoben und ihn – Spurenbeseitigung – neben die anderen Elfenköpfe auf den Kaminsims gestellt, sodass der Lehrer nun zwischen Rocky und Mountains die Zunge in den Raum streckte.

„Hat mich jemand gerufen?" Die Tür krachte in den Raum und im Rahmen stand Albus Dumbledore, gut gelaunt und schwungvoll mit den Armen rudernd betrat er die Küche am Grimmauldplatz und fegte dabei fast seinen pinken Katzenhut vom Kopf – sagt bloß der McGonagall nicht Bescheid! „Immer mit der Ruhe, Autogramme gibt's später", vertröstete er die Anwesenden – bei Hermine kullerten auch sofort ein paar bedauernde Krokodilstränen – und nahm am Küchentisch Platz, erspähte Snapes Kopf auf dem Kaminsims und ihm klappte die Kinnlade in den weißen Bart mit den nigelnagelneuen violetten Strähnchen.

„Wer hat meinen Lieblings-Zaubertränke-Lehrer mit den fettigen, schwarzen Haaren und dem erstklassigen Zynismus enthauptet?" fragte er dann zornig in die Runde und zog eine Schnute, „SIRIUS!"

– „MOMENT mal, Albus, er hat selbst gesagt, dass er ..."

– „_Genug ist genug_! Ich rufe sofort, auf der Stelle, augenblicklich eine Ordensversammlung ein!"

– „Ähm, Albus ... ?"

– „WAS IST LOS, ALASTOR? Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

– „Naja, wir haben sowieso schon eine Versammlung angeräumt, und da dachte ich, musst du doch keine mehr einberufen ..." – „Öh ... stimmt!" Schmollend wie ein Kleinkind nahm Dumbledore einen Schluck Schnaps.

Nach und nach trudelten die anderen Ordensmitglieder ein und ließen sich – teils geschockt, teils entzückt über den Verlust – mehr oder weniger elegant auf ihre Stühle und Hintern plumpsen. Als auch der letzte eingetroffen war erhob sich Dumbledore schließlich, strich sich die Roben glatt und zauberte ein Orchester, das einen stattlichen Trommelwirbel von sich gab.

„Hiermit eröffne ich ...", begann er anschließend, wurde aber sogleich wieder unterbrochen: „Ähm, Albus ... ?" – „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, Alastor, unterbrich mich nicht immer! Bin ich hier der Chef im Orden oder bist du das?"

– „Lupin fehlt noch", warf Moody unbeirrt ein und ließ sein magisches Auge so rasant rotieren, dass Harry schwindlig wurde und er vom Stuhl und in Ginnys Arme fiel.

– „Vollmond, der kommt nicht mehr – Urlaub auf der Sonneninsel", erklärte Mrs. Weasley, während sie wie eine Wilde mit dem Wischmopp durch den Raum hetzte und etliche Stühle umstieß beim Versuch, das Blut vom wirklich nicht leicht zu reinigenden Holzboden zu wischen.

„Also nochmal von vorne ...", begann Dumbledore ein weiteres mal, ließ die Trommeln wieder wirbeln und erhob sich feierlich:

„Hiermit eröffne ich die 299. Ordenssitzung meines Ordens des Phönix e.V.! Wir sind hier zusammengekommen, um zu entscheiden, wie mit dem hinterrücksen Mörder unseres geschätzten Mitglieds Severus Fluffy Snape verfahren werden soll! Sirius Antares Black, ab jetzt der Angeklagte, erhebe dich und setz dich an die Anklagebank!"

– „Ähm, Albus ...?" – „Was ist denn nun schon wieder, Ally?" fuhr der Schulleiter Hogwarts' unwirsch auf und wandte sich genervt an seinen holzbeinigen, einäugigen Stellvertreter im Phönixorden e.V.

„Wir haben keine Anklagebank!" – „Das habe ich doch glatt vergessen. Bin auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Nun gut, dann hock dich eben auf den Fußboden!"

Grummelnd folgte Sirius der Aufforderung und erhielt auch sofort einen Stoß von Mrs. Weasley, die mit dem Besen in ihn hineinrannte.

„Du, Angeklagter, wirst für schuldig befunden, Severus Fluffy Snape hinterrücks ermordet und gemeuchelt, ihn dann auf den Kaminsims gesteckt und den Holzboden versaut zu haben! Die Jury erkennt dich für schuldig im Sinne der Anklage und will dich entsetzt ausliefern, an die Aurorenzentrale, die dich liebend gern nach Askaban schiffen und den Dementoren zum Flirt überlassen wird."

– „Ähm, Albus ... ?" – „Nicht schon wieder, Ally!" – „Die Jury hat noch gar nichts gesagt, wie denn auch, ohne Prozess?" – „Ist ja nichts neues, dass der fehlt! Außerdem haben wir wichtigere TOP-Tagesordnungspunkte –"

– „AAHHH!" Mrs. Weasley kreischte auf und ließ sämtliche Anwesenden herumfahren, „Mein schöner, gesäuberter Fußboden! Wie kannst du nur ... !"

– „Guten Morgen, meine lieben Damen und Herren, Hexen und Hexer, talentierte und weniger talentierte, gut aussehende und abschreckende Zauberer", begrüßte der Neuankömmling die Mitglieder des Phönixordens e.V., eine große Studentin mit einem robbenähnlichen Körperbau und knielangen, rotgesträhnten Haaren, dreckigen Schuhen und einer Dolores-Umbridge-Stimme,

„Ich bin eine muggelstämmige Muggel aus Muggelhoven und wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass der Angeklagte, Sirius Antares Black, der da auf dem Boden kauert und schon wieder Mollys Wischmopp im wirklich süßen und nach Askaban leider ein wenig eingetrockneten Hintern hat, verhindert hat, dass Severus Fluffy Snape sich in mehr als einem Jahr als Spion Voldemorts outet, Professor Albus Perci Wolfi Bayern Dumbledore in Hogwarts mit dem Todesfluch auf einem der Schultürme ermordet und ihn aus einer Höhe von 39,67495 Metern auf den Boden wirft!"

Zeitgleich fielen sämtliche Kinnladen im Raum herunter, Dumbledore spuckte einige violette Bartsträhnchen aus, und fragte dann verdutzt: „Woher weißt du das, beim Barte Merlins mit violetten Strähnen?"

– „Kunststück, ich hab immerhin ‚Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz' von Joanne K. Rowling gelesen!"

– „Na dann", schulterzuckend erhob sich Dumbledore wieder, ließ einen Trommelwirbel los und schlug in Ermangelung eines Hammers dreimal mit Moodys Kopf auf den Tisch, „Hiermit spreche ich den Angeklagten, ab jetzt wieder der Nicht-Angeklagte, Sirius Antares Black, vom versuchten und gelungenen Mord und Totschlag frei, und ernenne ihn mit sofortiger Wirkung zum Ehrenmitglied im Phönixorden e.V."

– „Ui, toll Albus, darf ich jetzt auch so einen schicken pinken Katzenhut tragen?"

– „Nein Sirius, das ist das Vorrecht der Ordensgründer und –chefs! Kommen wir zum wichtigsten Punkt der Versammlung ... Molly, wo ist der Kuchen?"

* * *

_- Anmerkung der Autorin: -_

* * *

_Das war meine erste Parodie, darum seid bitte nicht _zu _streng und hetzt mir nicht den Enthauptungsfluch auf den Hals_ :D

_Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review!_


End file.
